


Second Opinions

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Request for a Spencer Reid imagine in which the reader is a doctor in a hospital and whenever Reid get's shot or injured she's always the person in charge.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Criminal Minds Tumblr Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224191
Kudos: 71





	Second Opinions

“Dr. L/N?” your friend, Dr. Evan Grey called you over. 

“What is it?” you asked, raising an eyebrow. He rarely ever called you over unless it was serious. 

“We have a patient that is demanding you look at his knee. Ambulance just dropped him off.” Grey explained. 

That was strange. Usually patients didn’t care who looked after them. 

“Dr. L/N!” a sleepy voice greeted you and you instantly understood. 

Dr. Spencer Reid. He worked for the FBI and had a tendency to return home with some sort of injury. You had treated his almost broken foot and multiple bruises a few years back. It looked very bad, but you didn’t want to pry. However, during his bi weekly check-ups, he began to open up and you formed an interesting friendship. 

“What happened this time, Spencer.” you sighed as you pulled a chair up to the examination table. 

“Nothing much.” he shrugged, hiding a grimace (since he refused painkillers), “I got shot in the leg.” 

You pulled out his file and skimmed over it, “They think your kneecap is shattered.” 

“Paramedics exaggerate. I’m fine. Can you just stitch me up so I can go back to work?” he looked at you pleadingly.

“Spencer. This isn’t going to be a stitch up job.” you could already tell just by looking at what the paramedic wrote down, “You’re going to need surgery. You could be off the field for weeks.”

“Well I’ll just have to get a second opinion.” he crossed his arms.

“You don’t count,  _ Doctor. _ ” you chuckled as he cursed quietly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Spencer limped back into your office and you couldn’t help but smirk. 

“How did that ‘second opinion’ go?” you asked, grinning. 

“My Unit Chief agreed with you. I’m grounded. No flying.” he heaved himself onto the table so you could perform a routine check-up. Make sure the healing process was going right. 

“This really is for the best. The elevation could really mess up your knee and make it worse.” you sighed and rolled your chair closer to him. 

“I’m just so bored. Sure, I still go to the BAU in the day, but I’m home every night. I’ve read through my entire book collection. TWICE!” he gesticulated in exasperation. 

You chuckled, “I guess you’ll just have to find something to occupy your time.” 

“How about you?” Spencer thought out loud. 

“Excuse me?” you raised an eyebrow, assuming you had misheard him. 

“N-no! Not like that! I mean…” he sighed before taking a deep breath, “I meant, would you like to go to dinner tonight?” 

Your eyes widened in surprise, before a grin came onto your lips. 

“I’m not sure…” you teased, “The hospital has strict rules against doctors dating their patients.” Okay. It wasn’t that strict, by why not have fun with him. 

“That’s too bad.” Spencer grinned back, playing along, “Because I don’t think I can go to another doctor. Not when you are clearly the best.” 

“Sure you don’t want a second opinion on that?” you blushed after he complimented your work. 

“Nope. Are you free tonight?” he asked again, his eyes almost sparkling with excitement. 

“I can make an exception.” you nodded. 


End file.
